


comfort and joy

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: "He extends his arms, letting the wind rush past his body as he leans his head back, his crimson hair whipping in the breeze. He looks happy, he looks free, and it reminds Wakatoshi of playing volleyball with him in high school. Sometimes he misses those days… he misses seeing that wide grin looking back at him on the court, full of excitement and passion as he cheers his name. His teammates now, on the national team… none of them hold that same powerful enthusiasm on the court. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever have a teammate like Satori again, which disappoints him.
  Luckily he gets to come home to him every single day, and still experience that positive spirit."
  an ushiten ice skating date oneshot~





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive my lacking ability to create decent titles and summaries for anything,,
> 
> anyway, this was something I pumped out today because I wanted to write something wintery for ushiten! I love this season, I love this pairing, and I love fluff so like... it's perfect, honestly. 
> 
> I didn't have anyone beta read it, but I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it too!!!
> 
> Also it goes along with [iahwnw universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8036710), so if you're reading that fic, hopefully this will keep you entertained while I try to update as quickly as I possibly can! ;; sorry for the wait! I'm home for the holidays at my mom's so it's hard to stay focused!

“Toshi!” the familiar, piercing voice nearly completely breaks Wakatoshi from his trance, “Almost ready?”

Wakatoshi stares down at the two scarves laying out on his and Satori’s bed. Both are gifts he’s received from Satori in the past, but he seems to run into this issue every single time they decide to go out when it’s cold. Which does he choose to wear? He’s less concerned about matching the scarf to his outfit, made up of one of his brown cable knit turtleneck sweaters and a pair of blue jeans. 

No, his main concern comes from the significance of each.

The fluffy, deep brown knit scarf he received this year as a birthday present is definitely the warmer of the two, and of course, since it was a gift from Satori, he treasures it. But the older one, a deep maroon pashmina scarf he received from Satori during their third year in high school… that one holds even more meaning.

Wakatoshi furrows his brow, staring even more intensely at the two options in front of him as if that will help his decision somehow.

“Toshiiii,” this time the sing-song voice comes from the doorway of their bedroom, “what are you doing?”

Wakatoshi turns to face Satori, immediately noticing that he’s not dressed properly for the cold. In fact, all he has on is a loose, gray sweater and a pair of black jeans. This doesn’t really surprise him; Satori is usually so excited about going out and exploring the city that he tends to overlook dressing warmly.

“Ohhh, the scarves again?” Satori grins, amusement filling his expression, “Honestly, Toshi, just pick one and let’s go!”

Wakatoshi turns back to the scarves, but within two seconds Satori is already bounding over to the bed, scooping up the knit scarf.

“Here, this one’s warmer,” he wraps the fabric around Wakatoshi’s neck, carefully tying it into a loose slip knot before patting his shoulders, “also it brings out your eyes!”

Well, Wakatoshi supposes those are good enough reasons to choose this one.

“Where is your scarf?” Wakatoshi asks, eyeing Satori’s bare neck.

“Hmm?” Satori’s eyes go wide and he glances down at himself before looking back up, “Oh, I’m not wearing one! I’ll be fine!”

“Satori,” Wakatoshi narrows his eyes, “you always complain about being cold. You should wear a scarf, a coat, and some gloves. It’s very cold outside.”

“But I have the warmest boyfriend in the entire world,” Satori gives him a cheeky grin, but that won’t convince Wakatoshi.

The ace turns, walking towards their shared dresser and pulling open one of Satori’s drawers. He digs, finding a bright yellow knit scarf and a pair of black mittens. He can hear the redhead protesting from behind him, but he ignores this and walks back over to him, handing him the mittens.

Satori sighs, but he smiles, “Always so cautious,” he mumbles before slipping the gloves on.

“I don’t want you to get sick,” Wakatoshi explains, carefully tying the scarf around Satori’s neck to match his own, “and you know what happened last time you went out without proper clothing. You were sick for nearly two weeks.”

Satori laughs, loudly and piercing, “I know, I know,” he leans closer, gripping Wakatoshi’s scarf and planting a soft kiss to his cheek, “thanks, Toshi.”

Wakatoshi simpers, feeling his skin become warm. If Satori keeps this up, neither one of them will even need a coat.

But, even so, as they make their way to the front door, Wakatoshi insists that Satori put his coat on, and they don’t leave the apartment until both of them are properly bundled up. They don’t really have plans for the evening. Satori doesn’t like planning things, he has a philosophy that it’s more fun to let things happen and just go along with them. Wakatoshi doesn’t really understand this, he never has, but he won’t hesitate to admit that the results are usually just as good as if they _did_ plan things.

Tokyo is bustling with activity as usual. Crowds don’t seem to bother Satori at all, as he walks hand-in-hand next to Wakatoshi, a skip in his step and a smile plastered across his face. Wakatoshi doesn’t exactly enjoy crowds, but being with Satori while he’s this peppy and excited… he thinks he could handle just about anything with ease. It definitely takes the focus off the constant stream of people.

Sometimes, when he looks at that smile, he’s able to block out everything else. It’s just that powerful.

They walk for quite some time; Satori points out random things he sees, just like always, and sometimes he’ll grip Wakatoshi’s hand even tighter and dart across the busy streets. Wakatoshi always gently scolds him for this, because it’s obviously dangerous, but he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s only in Satori’s nature to be so dangerously spontaneous. 

They pass restaurants, small businesses, and even some manga shops. Wakatoshi is shocked that Satori does his best to ignore those, and when he asks him about it, Satori offers him a wide grin.

“Nah, tonight is about us, Toshi!” he waves a hand dismissively towards the shop in questions, “We can go to a manga shop anytime. And besides, we just went like… yesterday.”

Ah, there’s that severe warmth flooding through Wakatoshi’s veins, despite the chill in the air and the snow covering the ground. He can’t help smiling just a bit.

“What do you want to do, then?” Wakatoshi asks, considering that they’ve been walking for probably nearly an hour now.

Satori appears to ponder the question, eyes scanning the city laid out in front of them. And then his eyes go wide, fixing themselves to one spot. He grips Wakatoshi’s hand very tightly and grins, “Woah, look!”

Wakatoshi blinks in confusion but moves his eyes in the direction that Satori’s are looking.

He immediately spots it; a large, rectangular ice-skating rink already full of people.

“Ice skating!” Satori practically vibrates with excitement, “We haven’t done that since… oh my god, like first year of high school! I remember because Eita fell on his ass,” he breaks into a flurry of laughter before continuing, “I didn’t let him live that down for months.”

Wakatoshi does remember ice skating with his high school team one year. It didn’t become a regular thing for various reasons. He remembers Eita definitely wasn’t very good at it, and he recalls both him and Satori nearly being kicked out of the rink for berating each other. Reon and Hayato, he recalls, both took to ice skating as if they were born to do it. Jin wasn’t close behind, though it took him a bit to get the hang of it. 

Wakatoshi himself, however… 

“I can’t ice skate,” he says bluntly, giving Satori a concerned look.

“Nonsense, Toshi!” Satori tugs Wakatoshi towards the rink about a block in front of them, “You’re good at everything, it’ll be fine!”

“I fell last time,” Wakatoshi explains, painfully remembering falling on his back and being out of practice for a few days, “If I get injured, my coach will be very upset.”

Realization fills Satori’s face and then his expression cracks with amusement as he stifles a laugh, “Oh my god, I forgot about that… you fell _so_ hard!” he continues tugging, “But that’s okay! I’ll hold on to you real tight so you don’t fall this time! I won’t be distracted by Eita’s horrible clothes.”

Wakatoshi contemplates this. He doesn’t think it’s possible, given Satori’s size in comparison to him, that he would be able to hold him up if he did end up slipping and falling. Surely he knows this. 

“C’mon, Toshi, please?” Satori pouts, “I promise it’ll be fun!”

Wakatoshi can’t really say no to that face.

“Alright,” he agrees, allowing Satori to lead him forwards.

The structure is extremely busy. Wakatoshi isn’t surprised, given that it’s a weekend, the weather is decent compared to the rest of this week, and the rest of the city is bustling with activity. That doesn’t concern him, anyway. What concerns him is looking at the rink, seeing several people falling down only to shakily get back up with the help of friends, family members, and significant others.

Satori notices him watching. He must, because his soothingly runs his thumb across his knuckles and reminds him, “Like I said, I won’t let go of you. So if you do fall, I’m going down with you.”

Wakatoshi looks at him again, immediately feeling at least a little bit of relief at that wide smile. He raises their joined hands, planting a gentle kiss to Satori’s, earning him a soft giggle from the redhead.

When they reach the front desk, Wakatoshi quickly pays for both of them, and they’re each given a pair of ice skates. It’s a difficult task to keep up with Satori as he rushes over to the small lockers where they’re meant to store their belongings, but luckily their hands are still tightly locked together. After putting their shoes in one of the lockers, Wakatoshi sits back down next to Satori on a bench, carefully slipping on the ice skates. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little nervous.

Satori’s ice skates are on his feet in what seems like seconds, and he quickly offers to help Wakatoshi into his. Given that Satori seems to be better at this whole thing than he is, Wakatoshi agrees, letting the redhead crouch down in front of him and tightly tie his laces. 

When he’s done, Satori pats Wakatoshi’s thighs before standing up and extending a hand out to him.

“Ready?”

Wakatoshi nods, shakily standing up and immediately gripping Satori’s hand tightly. 

Just as he remembers, standing in these skates is extremely difficult, though he does recall having a slightly easier time on the actual ice. Satori coaxes him forward, grinning from ear to ear and continually offering him praise as they get closer to the rink. 

Finally, he steps onto the ice, making sure not to get into the way of any passers-by. Satori’s hand is still tightly clasped onto his, though the redhead appears to be having an easy time slowly skating across the surface. Wakatoshi stares down at their feet, noticing the difference in his own shaky steps as opposed to Satori’s smooth glides. 

Satori hums along with the music being played over the speakers, a playlist of only Christmas songs. It reminds Wakatoshi that Christmas is merely a week away. Luckily he already has Satori’s gift figured out, and he assumes Satori has his as well. It’s amusing, every year Satori challenges him, saying his gift will be way more impressive than Wakatoshi’s. It never fails, though… Wakatoshi’s gift-giving abilities are impressive, bringing Satori to tears every single year, followed by a shaky declaration that next year he’ll finally outdo him. 

And, well, he very much doubts that will be the case this year. In fact he _knows_ that won’t be the case. One of his teammates has connections to someone high in the ranks at Shounen Jump, and when Wakatoshi informed him that his boyfriend was a huge fan, his teammate immediately offered to try and get him a tour. Needless to say, Wakatoshi agreed, and he can’t wait to inform Satori of his gift, a private tour of the company’s headquarters, on Christmas day.

Eventually, Wakatoshi thinks he’s starting to get the hang of ice skating. He’s still slow and shaky, but he feels like he’s achieved a level of comfort that allows him to stay balanced. He can tell Satori wants to skate faster, wants to soar across the ice and excitedly sing along with the music playing. Despite this, the redhead keeps his hand in Wakatoshi’s constantly checking to make sure he’s still steady on his feet.

“Told you you could do it!” Satori exclaims, carefully moving a bit closer.

“Would you like me to sit out so you can go faster?” Wakatoshi asks, giving Satori a serious look.

“What? Course not!” Satori shakes his head, “Remember, this is about us! I’m having fun with you!”

“You want to go faster, though,” Wakatoshi observes.

“Well, going faster would be really cool, yeah. But you know what’s even nicer?” he lowers his voice, leaning in closer to Wakatoshi’s ear, “Being with you.”

Wakatoshi’s skin goes warm again, and the thought occurs to him that maybe he could have gotten away with wearing that pashmina scarf after all.

They continue slowly skating hand-in-hand, Satori still humming along with the music and every once in a while resting his head against Wakatoshi’s shoulder. The breeze is cold against Wakatoshi’s face, but the warmth of the man next to him easily negates that. He even closes his eyes for a brief moment, focusing on nothing but Satori.

That moment doesn’t last long before his skate suddenly bumps against Satori’s, and he can feel himself toppling forwards.

He registers Satori making a loud noise of surprise before he tugs him forwards as well. Wakatoshi catches himself on his hands and knees, and luckily the fall isn’t bad at all. Satori lands next to him, hands grappling at Wakatoshi’s coat. 

Wakatoshi catches his breath before immediately looking at Satori, “Are you alright?”

Satori looks at him, wide-eyed, before giving a breathy laugh, “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, are you okay, though?”

Wakatoshi moves his fingers. There’s a little sting, but this is nothing compared to falling on his back years ago. He felt that pain for days.

“I’m alright,” he answers, “I apologize for tugging you down as well.”

Satori, whose hands are still gripping Wakatoshi’s coat, chuckles, “It’s okay! Like I said, if you fall, I go down with you.”

Wakatoshi smiles, reaching for one of Satori’s hands and intertwining their fingers again, “Thank you, Satori.”

They slowly get to their feet again, gradually returning to their slow-paced skating. When they’ve made it all the way around to the entrance to the rink again, Wakatoshi slows, grabbing the railing with his free hand.

“I’m going to sit out for a moment,” he says, even though Satori gives him a disappointed look.

“What, why? It’s okay that you fell, Toshi, most people do at first!”

“I know,” Wakatoshi explains calmly, “I just want to take a break. I’ll come back out in a bit.”

Satori sighs, leaning forward to give Wakatoshi a quick kiss, “Alright, I’m gonna keep skating though, okay?”

“Alright,” Wakatoshi is thankful to hear this. He wants to watch Satori freely skate. Nothing makes him happier in this entire world than watching Satori enjoy himself.

Wakatoshi carefully and slowly makes his way to the benches again, choosing a spot where he can still see the entire rink. Satori, now skating at a faster pace, quickly spots him and waves with both arms, yelling something that Wakatoshi thinks is probably his name. He responds with a small wave and Satori grins back with satisfaction.

And then he’s off, skating faster than many of the people throughout the rink. When he’s not within a crowd, he extends his arms, letting the wind rush past his body as he leans his head back, his crimson hair whipping in the breeze. He looks happy, he looks free, and it reminds Wakatoshi of playing volleyball with him in high school. Sometimes he misses those days… he misses seeing that wide grin looking back at him on the court, full of excitement and passion as he cheers his name. His teammates now, on the national team… none of them hold that same powerful enthusiasm on the court. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever have a teammate like Satori again, which disappoints him.

Luckily he gets to come home to him every single day, and still experience that positive spirit.

He continues watching Satori, swearing that he can hear the sound of his singing voice even through the loud crowd of people and the speakers. Granted, Satori’s voice _is_ powerful and _does_ carry, but Wakatoshi thinks it also has something to do with just how transfixed he is on Satori sometimes. It’s like he wordlessly demands his attention, and Wakatoshi can’t take his eyes away even for a second.

After several minutes, Wakatoshi finds himself no longer sitting on the bench, but now standing and leaning against the railing, eyes still fixed on Satori. He doesn’t remember even standing up and moving, but he supposes that’s just how focused he is on his boyfriend. 

_His boyfriend_. God, he’s been with Satori for a while now. He knows this in the back of his mind but sometimes the knowledge of it likes to surface, reminding him just how strong their bond is. It’s strange to think about, really. But it’s also not shocking. Somehow he knew from the very second he met Satori that they’d be in each other’s lives forever. 

Satori comes back around the circle, this time toward the outer edge. He slows down as he approaches Wakatoshi, hands catching the railing before stopping right in front of him. He grins, catching his breath before speaking.

“Hey, you ready to come back out?”

“Possibly,” Wakatoshi mumbles, studying Satori’s freckled cheeks, red from the cold breeze.

“Oh, I thought maybe you were ready since you were standing up,” Satori drums his fingers against the railing, “but I can go around a few more times and then come back if you want.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t immediately answer. Instead, he leans forward, reaching up to press his gloved palm against Satori’s cheek. 

“You’re having fun out there,” Wakatoshi observes, taking note of Satori’s widening eyes.

It’s amusing; they’ve been dating for years, and it never fails that whenever Wakatoshi does anything slightly affectionate, Satori freezes up and becomes a flustered mess. 

“Hmm?” Satori leans closer and shrugs, “Ah, yeah. Skating’s pretty fun.”

“You look really beautiful out there.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t consider that statement turning Satori into a flustered disaster, but, well... it’s the outcome he gets. Satori furrows his brow, his lip trembles, and then he scoffs, mumbling “C’mon, Toshi…” before turning to the side and avoiding Wakatoshi’s gaze. 

He always does this. It’s as if he doesn’t want Wakatoshi to see him so flustered but the fact is definite and unquestionable: Wakatoshi already has. Countless times.

And he thinks it’s probably the most charming thing in the entire world.

He pulls Satori’s face back towards him, offering him a smile before tugging him into a kiss. Normally he would keep public affection extremely light and inconspicuous, but this time his mind, still focused on the sight of just how stunning Satori was on the rink, tells him otherwise. He closes his eyes, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as his second hand reaches up to rest on Satori’s neck. 

It takes less than a second before Satori is reciprocating, pulling at Wakatoshi’s coat to bring him closer. He hums against Wakatoshi’s lips and then giggles softly. Why he’s so amused by a kiss is unclear to Wakatoshi, but that doesn’t really matter anyway. 

“So do you wanna come back out?” Satori asks softly once he pulls away.

“I do,” Wakatoshi answers, taking hold of Satori’s hand again.

Satori guides him from the inside of the rink, keeping his hand clasped in Wakatoshi’s all the way to the entrance again. Once again, they maintain a slow pace while on the rink, staying out of the way of passer-bys and keeping a tight grip on each other. There’s a few moments where one of them will slightly stumble, but they stay upright, Satori giggling and Wakatoshi smiling at the sound.

A couple of hours pass, and they both decide to leave and go get coffee together. After replacing their normal shoes on their feet and turning in their ice skates, they exit the structure and suddenly Wakatoshi’s reminded why Tokyo is so beautiful during this time of year. 

All the trees lining the sidewalks are covered in lights, and the buildings and streetlamps definitely aren’t bare either. White and gold decorations cover almost everything in sight, making the snow on the ground appear to sparkle and shine. 

Satori sighs dramatically from next to him, “Ahh, I love this city!”

Wakatoshi nods in agreement, but he doesn’t get a chance to respond before Satori is tugging him forwards again.

“C’mon, let’s go get some coffee, I’m parched!”

The ace doesn’t argue, even though he wants to inform Satori that coffee isn’t the best option for excessive thirst. He knows Satori knows that, and he doesn’t want to squash his enthusiasm.

They walk for a few minutes, finally coming up to a stand offering coffee and hot chocolate. Satori orders his, a caffe mocha, and Wakatoshi chooses hot chocolate. He’s usually more of a tea person, but he can’t argue that hot chocolate on a cold winter night is a pleasant experience that he doesn’t want to miss. 

After receiving their drinks, they debate on going back home, but Satori proclaims that the night is young and they still have plenty of hours to enjoy the city despite Wakatoshi having practice in the morning. Generally, he would make a stronger argument about needing proper sleep, but tonight… well, he’s feeling a bit more festive than normal.

They walk for a long time, Wakatoshi isn’t sure how long and he doesn’t really care. The lights are beautiful, the decorations are incredible, and the man next to him is perfect company. Every once in awhile they’ll stop, gazing into shop windows as if they’re little kids again. Wakatoshi’s hand never leaves Satori’s, no matter how quickly he flits from one spot to the next. In the past, Satori’s spontaneity may have overwhelmed him, but these days he’s more than accustomed to it, and actually finds it charming. 

Finally, it gets late enough that the streets, while still crowded, aren’t nearly as active. Wakatoshi takes this as a sign that they should probably head home, and Satori, though reluctant, agrees. The walk back takes some time, but Satori continues humming, continues skipping along as if they haven’t been walking for at least two hours. 

They reach their apartment complex around 10 PM, climbing the six flights of stairs to get to their unit. Once inside, Satori immediately sheds his coat and scarf, slumping onto the couch and sighing loudly, “My legs feel like butter, Toshi.:

“Would you like to take a bath? That might help ease the tension,” Wakatoshi asks, closing the apartment door and locking it before shrugging off his own coat as well.

Satori’s face slowly shifts into a sly smirk, “Hmm, maybe,” he stretches out even more on the couch, “but I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with you.”

“A bath won’t take that long,” Wakatoshi cocks his head in confusion.

“Toshi,” Satori raises an eyebrow, “baths are meant to be enjoyed, not rushed.”

“A shower then.”

“But then I have to stand,” Satori pouts.

Wakatoshi isn’t sure what to propose, so he blinks awkwardly in response.

“Okay, better idea,” Satori holds up a finger and then points it at Wakatoshi, “you join me for a bath.”

“Alright,” Wakatoshi immediately agrees. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Wait, really?” Satori sits up straight again.

“Yes?” Wakatoshi heads down the hallway towards the bathroom, speaking a bit louder now so Satori can still hear him, “I’ll get the water ready now.”

He can hear stumbling footsteps from behind him, probably Satori rushing to their bedroom to find a clean change of clothes. He thinks he can hear him run into something and curse. The thought makes Wakatoshi laugh softly. 

Sure, it’s late and he does have practice fairly early in the morning at a stadium that takes a thirty minute bus ride to get to, but he can’t think of a better way to end his day than soaking in a warm bath with Satori.

He starts the water, bringing it to a decently warm temperature before starting to shed his clothing. Soon enough he can hear Satori joining him in the room, plopping a clean set of clothes on the floor for both him and Wakatoshi to sleep in. He starts to turn around to greet him, but before he can, Satori’s arms wrap around his already bare torso and his lips smooth against his neck.

“The water should be warm enough,” Wakatoshi states, reaching back and running his hand through Satori’s hair. 

“Hmm, well,” Satori hums against Wakatoshi’s skin, lowering a hand to undo the button on Wakatoshi’s jeans, “we might have to replace it anyway. It might get cold.”

Wakatoshi only gives a confused grunt, but he doesn’t stop Satori. He was about to remove his jeans, anyway.

“Let’s just… have some fun first, yeah?” Satori purrs, mouth right next to Wakatoshi’s ear now.

Ah. Now Wakatoshi understands. 

“I thought your legs hurt?” Wakatoshi questions, digging his fingers into Satori’s scalp.

“A little,” Satori admits, “but you know I’m never too tired to fool around.”

Well, Wakatoshi thinks they probably would have been up late anyway. 

He smiles, making a soft sound of agreement before quickly turning and pressing Satori up against the bathroom wall. The redhead looks shocked for a split second before his expression shifts to amused satisfaction punctuated with his trademark smirk.

Wakatoshi thinks it’s definitely going to be a long, warm night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and I hope the holidays treat you well!!! <33
> 
> ( if there's interest, i may write a nsfw sequel to this to expand on what happens in the bathroom c; )
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
